


Grogu the matchmaker

by Torchlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Breaking of the creed, Fluff, Grogu is using his cuteness for scheming, Grogu meddles in Dins love affairs, Jaster is a loveable nerd, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Socially awkward Din, The Mandalorian takes place at a different point in the time line, Unbeta'd, adding more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchlight/pseuds/Torchlight
Summary: Grogu has had enough of his Buir not taking care of himself, so he's taken it upon himself to find someone that'll treat his Buir with care and kindness.Din is THIS close to self-combusting from the fluster that Grogu's antics is causing.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Jaster Mereel
Comments: 68
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Cloud_Chaser's - Oya Manda'lor! To write my own Din/Jaster fic (because honestly, this pair is perfect!).
> 
> I wrote this as a distraction from wisdom tooth pain so please let me know if I've made any mistakes in prose or in canon!

A distressed coo came from the bundle in his arms.  
  
Din Djarin blinked away the sweat from his eyes as he attempted to focus on the child he held; "it's okay buddy - I'm okay."

  
He missed the look of displeasure that scrunched up on Grogus face as he stumbled into the cockpit of the Razor Crest. Collapsing heavily into the pilots seat as he begun the start up sequence and lifted the Crest above and beyond the dingy planet they had found themselves on.  
  
To say his latest bounty had ended poorly would be an understatement. Things started going downhill when a group had successfully jumped him, aiming a well placed and heavy blow to the back of his skull; that was now throbbing as he willed himself to keep his eyes open.  
  
He'd done his best to continue despite the severity of the injury, but in his haze they had managed to pull Grogu from his side - in hindsight, he thought blearily, _that was my mistake to bring him along_ \- and the last remaining strength that Din could latch onto was spent taking on his attackers and abandoning the task to get his kid to safety.  
  
A startled yelp pulled him from his musings; he'd clutched his child too tightly in his worries.  
"Sorry" he mumbled, lifting a shaky hand to pet Grogu's ear.  
  
The kid didn't acknowledge the apology nor the affection, and instead attempted to scramble onto his buir's chest to reach his injury.  
  
Din pulled him down; "Hey, no. It's okay."

He promptly stood up - which earned him a few moments of blotchy vision and shaky legs. He shook his head wearily and placed the child onto the passenger seat, and held up a finger. "Stay put. I'll be back in a moment."  
  
He barely registered the distressed noise from the child as he climbed down to find his med kit.  
  


  
  
Din had barely finished fumbling with the bacta patches before the ship lurched out from under his feet. He skillfully caught onto a rung on the wall closest to him, and stumbled his way back up into the cockpit. Only having enough mind to replace his helmet.  
  
The ship had come to a complete standstill. And it struck Din how bad his injury was; _I forgot to set coordinates and put the ship into hyperdrive. And_ , he signed dejectedly, _I'd left the damn kid with free range of controls._  
  
But he didn't have time to stew in his regrets as a large ship came into view, and a voice broke through the comms;  
  
"We recieved a distress signal from...."  
  
Din barely registered the ships Mandalorian origin before he blacked out.  
  
  
○○○○○○  
  
The first thing he noticed was the lack of pain. The next was his surroundings; a small white room with just enough space to accommodate a bed and a few pieces of medical equipment.  
  
The lights were dimmed and he sighed a brief sense of relief, before running his fingers through his hair-  
  
**Wait**.  
  
He shot up in panic, a squawk of suprise coming his side as he grabbed the kid and attempted to stand.  
  
A hand shot out and gently pushed him back on to the bed, "Easy there Vod, you've got a nasty concussion, rest." A woman spoke.  
  
Din flinched at the touch; he hadn't noticed anyone enter the room, and he felt a rise of panic settle under his skin at his predicament.  
  
In his haze, he followed the woman's instruction and settled back down, clutching the kid tightly but ignoring the cries of protest.  
  
"W-wheres my..." he begun.  
  
The woman promptly gestured to a small unit by the door, "Your armour is over there, you're safe here Vod. Do you think you have the strength to explain a few deta-"  
  
"You removed my helmet!" He yelled, but drew back his ferocity as his skull throbbed with the effort. His eyes focused on the woman in front of him, and noted that she was wearing a full suit of Mandalorian armour - minus the helmet - that was painted with greens and blues.  
  
The woman's features twisted in a flash of remorse before calmly collecting herself again. "Your helmet-"  
  
"Can not ever be removed. You should understand that." But the venom behind his words didn't reach his voice. Din recalled meeting others that would freely remove their helmets, it wasn't part of the creed like it was for him.  
  
The woman calmly moved to pick up his helmet and pass it to him, "My apologies Vod. We had to to treat your wounds."  
  
He nodded, but his focus was on his own visor - his helmet. In his hands. And not on his head where it should be.  
  
He was at a loss, and the concussion wasnt helping matters.  
  
_I've broken my creed._  
  
_But does this count? It was removed by another Mandalorian._  
  
_I can't return to my clan._  
  
_I couldn't find them even I had wanted to, they're scattered._  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening, the woman had re-entered with another. _I didn't even notice her leave!_  
  
The kid waved enthusiastically at the newcomer, and to Dins suprise, the man gave a small wave back.  
  
The man cut an imposing figure in his red and black Beskar'gam, with a blood red Cape that tailed behind him as he came closer to Din. His face obscured by his helmet.  
  
"My apologies. It was under my order that your armour was to be removed. It has been a long time since I've met one of your creed. I will speak with your Alor." He spoke with a deep but gentle voice.  
  
"I'm without a clan. We had to scatter to evade the Imps." Din spoke. But his mind was still reeling with the consequences, he wanted to know what this meant for him and his creed.

The man hummed dejectedly. "We will help you find them, I swear it to you." And Din could hear the sincerity in his voice.  
The man settled into a chair opposite Din, "but until then, you're welcome to stay with us."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate the hospitality." The man shook his head lightly in modesty. "But this makes me..." Din didnt finish the words, he just tightened his grip on his helmet.  
  
The man reached up and removed his own helmet, revealing a kind and handsome face. He smiled lightly at Din, "Don't finish that sentence. You're still Mando'ade. I say so." His smile grew as he winked at Din. Despite the humour in his voice, Din could tell he was being sincere. But that just raised more questions.  
  
He settled for nodding his thanks, giving a weak smile of his own. "My name is Din. Din Djarin. And this is my foundling, Grogu". At the mention of his name, the kids ears shot up and he cooed happily.  
  
The man smiled warmly, and Din felt himself relax further. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Your wonderful doctor here is Khaa, she's being watching over you since we brought you in."  
  
She rolled her eyes and tutted, but gave a warm smile to Din. "Don't be rude Mand'alor. Not only is he concussed, but he comes from a secluded covert."  
  
**Mand'alor**?  
  
Din froze, he felt a pit in his stomach begin to form as he started to panic. "I'm sorry sir. I did not recognise you. My clan hasn't been involved with other sectors of Mandalore, long since before I was brought in." _I really don't know anything about this kriffing galaxy._  
  
The Mand'alor laughed, but it was humorous rather than sardonic. "It's okay. My fault for teasing. I've not been Mand'alor for too long. But call me Jaster, everyone else around here does."  
  
"Pay him no heed Din. We're a very social clan, and Jasters a very approachable Mand'alor." Khaa spoke.  
  
Jaster stood up and rested a hand on Dins shoulder, "Get some rest Vod. We've kept you talking for long enough, you can tell us more when you've healed."  
  
Din looked up into Jasters eyes and felt warmth replace the panic. He could see how Jaster commanded respect, from his firm precense and from his kind nature. He returned Jasters smile and nodded. "Thank you. I will repay this hospitality."  
  
"Dont worry yourself about that for now, just rest. We have you covered." Jaster turned his gaze to Grogu, "and you look after your buir." He spoke as he nuzzled the kids head with a gloved finger. Grogu gave a firm nod, as if he understood and accepted the duty.  
  
Jaster moved towards the door, and with one final farewell, both him and the doctor left Din to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm overwhelmed by the response :D
> 
> Grogu is back at it again, but hes begun joining forces with two others!

A few weeks had passed since Din had been taken in by the True Mandalorians. He was starting to discover that he almost felt comfortable with this new clan, and secretly wished to stick with them.   
  
The few people he'd spoken to, including the Manda'lor himself, were welcoming to him and he found it easier than expected to jump in with the flow of the clan.   
  
And Grogu, _well_ , he was lapping up the attention that everyone gave him. And he was popular with the Ad'ikas. Din had struggled at first at the thought of letting Grogu wander around the large ship with the gaggle of Ad'ikas, but his worries were put to rest at the promise of his safety.   
  
A bright young girl named Arla, who Din discovered was of the Manda'lors own Ads, had especially taken a shining to Grogu and took it upon herself to look after said child and introduce him to everyone - _and smuggle him candy_ , which Din had amusedly discovered when a handful of the confectionary tumbled out of Grogus clothes one evening as Din prepared him for bed.   
  
But above all, Din was grateful for the hospitality granted to him by the clan, and along with his quiet desire to stay with them; he made himself useful, contributing to anything that he could around the ship.   
  
Which was what he was occupying himself with at this moment. He was currently in the armory and helping to cover a shift, cleaning and fixing an array of weaponry.   
  
Moments like this were therapeutic to Din, he enjoyed the quiet and familiar labour. But he also had Grogu accompanying him today, who he was running a commentary to presently.   
  
"Could you pass me the cloth please?" Grogu blinked at him, before pointing to a small rag by his foot, "yes, that's the one, thank you." Din spoke as the child handed it to him.   
  
Grogu was enraptured with Dins administrations, and Din made sure to let him have a good look at each piece before he fixed it all back together.   
  
Or, he _was_ enraptured.   
  
"Okay, could you find the-"   
  
Din froze. Grogu could be sneaky when he put his mind to it, and Din was trying to stay calm at the thought of the womp rat running loose around weaponry.   
  
Din couldn't decide it he was relieved or alarmed when he saw the kid running as fast as his little legs could carry him towards the docking station. He followed him, trying to keep up with the surprisingly fast kid.   
  
He slowed once he discovered the kids destination. He watched in horror as Grogu tugged at the Manda'lors Cape, interrupting the conversation he was holding with a shorter Mandalorian.  
<span;> Din heard a slight chuckle from the Manda'lor, before he reached down and brought Grogu to rest in the crook of his arm.   
  
Din shook himself out of his stupor and headed towards the trio.   
"I'm so sorry Sir, he's abit too excitable with everyone at the moment." _But for some reason, towards you in particular_ , Din mused.   
  
"Oh not at all. He's been a much needed moral boost around here, and I'm happy to see he's comfortable." Jaster spoke, smiling warmly down at Grogu before meeting Dins gaze.   
  
"And its Jaster. Please don't call me Sir out side of formal settings. It makes me feel old." A snort came from Jasters companion, who looked like he was a out to contest that statement before Jaster spoke again.   
  
"This is my son, Jango. Hes just come in from a scouting mission." Din bowed his head slightly in greeting, "and this is Din Djarin, and his son Grogu, I've mentioned them to you before." Jaster turned to Jango.   
  
"Yea you have" Jango winked at Din, and while grinning at his father, "I'll leave you to it." Jango patted his Buirs shoulder before leaving them alone.   
  
Jaster threw a mock glare in his sons direction before shaking his head wearily, but Din was still reeling from Jangos words.   
  
_The Manda'lor - Jaster - felt it important to bring me up in conversation?_ Din tensed at the thought of it _, I hope it was nothing negative._   
  
"How are you finding it here?" Jaster voice broke him out of his thoughts.   
  
"Quite well actually, everyones been very welcoming - and Grogu is enjoying it here." The kid chirped in agreement. "I've been thinking more on your offer of us joining this clan.."   
  
"Oh?" A bright flicker crossed Jasters face, but it was gone too quickly for Din to guess its meaning.   
  
"Yes. It would be nice to belong and to provide for a clan again, Grogu needs that." Din nodded.   
  
"And?" A smile was starting to form on Jaspers lips.   
  
_And? Oh_.. "Well. It hit me hard losing my clan, it would mean a lot to have a place to call home again." Din spoke shyly, finding it strangly hard to admit to his own feelings.   
  
Jaster stepped closer and placed his free hand on Dins shoulder. When Din met his gaze, he felt himself relax at Jasters polite smile. _Polite? No. It was almost, happy? That didnt make sense, but then again, the more people joining Jasters forces, the better...._   
  
"Good. I'm immensely glad you've decided to join us, you and your Ad have been settling in well here. You fit in here Din."   
  
Jaster smiled brightly at him, still gripping Dins shoulder. At this proximity, Din noted how attractive Jaster looked. Strong features and beautifully kind eyes. His hair was lightly tousled and Din felt an urge to touch it-   
  
_Absolutely **not**_. Din blinked the thoughts away, _this is a dangerous line of thinking_. He was grateful for his helmet that was currently hiding his blush.   
  
"Thank you." He managed to stumble out.   
  
Jaster patted his shoulder before stepping back, and Din minutely slumped at the lose of contact.   
  
"Come, let me show you something." Jaster spoke as he turned on his heel, Din keeping in close step beside him.   
  
"I can take him if you like-" Din reached out towards Grogu.   
  
To his suprise, Jaster clutched him tighter, and the kid giggled. "I'm happy carrying him, hes no bother at all."   
  
They promptly reached a control desk, where Jaster flicked on a visual of a planet before zooming into a map.   
  
"I've spoken to you about our home planet, but this here-" he raised his index finger to indicate a small settlement. "Is our settlement. Theres about 500 or so of us. You'll forgive me for waiting to show you our exact location until now"   
  
Din nodded, understanding more than most the need for secrecy.   
  
Jaster continued, "You'll be given your own place, and Grogu can attend the regular lessons that the Ad are scheduled. I will personally give you a tour of the place once we land in a few days time."   
  
Din bowed his head slightly, "thank you".   
  
"The pleasure is mine" he cut the visual off and turned to face Din fully. "Welcome to the clan of the True Mandalorians."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din catches on to Grogus little ploys!
> 
> I'm on a roll, we're halfway there!!! Thank you all for reading and amazing support!

Din had to admit that as much as he loved his old clan, this new clan were alot more open and sociable - he found his lonely heart starting to heal.   
  
Him and Grogu had long settled into the main camp. They had been given there own hut and access to anything they required, with Din in return helping out around the camp.   
  
He had also started going out on field missions with teams - something that he was still getting used to. But he was grateful that his skills could be put to use, and it kept him from twiddling his thumbs on slow days.   
  
While he still wasnt too used to the constant chatter and overt friendliness of his fellow clan mates, Grogu was happy to do the talking for him. He was popular with the Ad'ikas, and he was a topic that others would greatly listen to when he felt a need to avoid the awkward silences.   
  
Today was a special day. It was Grogus first day at school, something that the child babbled happily about all morning - while Din was a nervous mother seeing their child off for the first time, but all the while he felt a huge sense of pride.   
  
He'd struggled to keep himself occupied, today being the day of all days where they didnt need his help on camp. And he'd already been shoo'ed away from the school when he attempted to check up once.   
  
So here he was, pacing through the settlement trying to keep his body active if not his mind. He'd taken to trying to find anything out of place, something to fix or help with - he was still struggling with the concept of just resting.   
  
And it appeared others agreed too.   
  
He was rearranging some stones at the edge of the pavement when he heard a loud tut from behind him.   
  
He slowly straightened up, nothing having to look back to know who it was.   
  
A hand clamped onto his shoulder, "You'd rather be fiddling with rocks than taking some well earned rest?"   
  
Din sighed and turned to face Jaster, "I want to be of use.."   
  
"And you are. You did a fantastic job on the recon mission last week, and you've been helping out on the farms. We dont expect anymore from you. You deserve rest."   
  
Din dropped his gaze from Jasters. Not entirely sure how to explain that doing nothing made him antsy. He knew Jaster was right, but he couldn't bring himself to accept that luxury.   
  
An arm wrapped around his shoulders and Jaster pulled him along. "At least accompany me on my walk, I could do with someone to talk at" he grinned at Din.   
  
"Suppose I dont have a choice" Din feigned annoyance.   
  
"Nope."   
  
○○○○   
  
Din was finding that he felt at ease around Jaster. He enjoyed his company and he couldn't deny the warm feelings that stirred in his chest at the thought of the busy Manda'lor seeking him out often through his busy schedule.   
  
And he was finding he was slowly becoming more chatty because of Jaster. They'd spent most of their walk debating Mandalorian politics and history - another thing that Din was surprised to find that he was interested in. Although he was woefully ignorant of alot of it, and found for the first time that his inability to speak wasnt because of unwillingness to talk.   
  
But Jaster took it in his stride and actually seemed delighted at the opportunity to pass on his knowledge. And soon Din found himself purposefully confessing his lack of knowledge or asking questions, just to see Jasters face light up as he talked excitedly.   
  
_I'm seriously karked._

In recent days, Din had come to the conclusion that he'd definetly fallen for Jaster. And he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this, so he had no bases to go on to how to deal with it.   
  
_But he's the Manda'lor, and even then, I don't deserve someone like him._   
  
As if sensing his change of mood, Jaster spoke up, "it's nearly the end of the school day, shall we head over and meet your ad'ika?"  
  
Din nodded, "I just hope hes not torn the place apart too badly."   
  
That earned him a laugh from Jaster, and Din couldn't help the grin that spread shyly across his face.   
  
As they entered into the building, most of the kids were filling out to meet their parents. A holler came from the far end of the room and the pair looked over to see Arla waving animatedly at them.   
  
They made their way over to her where she stepped forward, grinning ear to ear, Grogu sat behind her. She addressed Din, "hes done so well, hes seems to have enjoyed today" the kid chirped behind her and waved, Din smiled at him.   
  
"Thank you for helping him settle in, hes taken a shining to you" Din smiled at Arla.   
  
She waved her hand in dismissal, "if he wasnt yours I'd adopt him myself" she gave a pointed look at Jaster "I dont care if I'm not old enough!".   
  
"But seriously, I'm honoured you picked me to settle him in" she continued.   
  
Her face light up like a flash as she appeared to remember something. "Grogu, why dont you show Jaster and your Buir what you drew!"   
  
Grogu chittered with excitement as he made his way over, Din and Jaster simultaneously dropping to a knee to be level with Grogu.   
  
Arla's grin almost took on a wicked quality, "show them, they'll love it!" She encouraged.   
  
Grogu squeaked with the praise, and held up his drawing with pride.   
  
_Oh kriff._   
  
Din felt his face heat as he took in the drawing. A typical childs scribble but it was surprisingly detailed enough that Din could understand exactly what it was.   
  
It was a cute picture, he had to admit. Of a little green and beige child in the middle, holding hands with two Mandalorians.   
  
**Him and Jaster.**   
  
"Ohh that's so cute! What a masterpiece!" Jaster praised, kneading a knuckle into the kids head.   
  
Din flustered, "Its very nice kid!"   
  
Jaster met his gaze and smiled softly, but Din turned away immediately, mentally kicking himself hard for leaving his helmet behind today.   
  
Grogu cooed quietly in question, tilting his head towards his Buir, as if he could sense Dins hesitancy.   
  
Din pushed his awkward feelings aside, "Maybe you could paint the next portrait of the Manda'lor, you're good at it kid!" Grogu squealed happily at the praise, and Jaster laughed brightly.   
  
○○○○   
  
He needed to talk to the kid.   
  
Grogu had always been very in tune with Dins emotions, and that left him with mixed feelings. He was glad the kid could feel his love and praise, and that he was never angry when he had to reprimand him.   
  
But it also led the kid to feeling his colder emotions - which sometimes wasnt so bad, Grogu would be awfully pleased with himself when he'd been able to pull Din out of darker thoughts. Not that he was pleased at the thought of the child feeling the need to soothe Din, _a_ _child needn't worry about things like that._   
  
However, it's now become apparent that Grogu can read Dins feelings towards Jaster.   
  
"That drawing you did was lovely Grogu. But-" the kid quirked an ear up, "Sometimes, older people having these nice feelings about others-" _oh maker, how do I even explain this?_ "But those are private feelings, and we dont always act on them."   
  
Grogus ears dropped, "I like Jaster, but hes the Manda'lor, we can't be together. Even if he returned those feelings.." Din mumbled, feeling like he was starting to say these things for his own benefit.   
  
The kid promptly blew a raspberry at him and giggled. "Hey no. I'm serious. Try not to focus too much on those emotions, please."   
  
The child grumbled and climbed over towards a pillow, dropping down and deciding that the conversation was done with.   
  
Din sighed, but he hoped his child had understood some of that - even if he was struggling himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and the incredible support!
> 
> And a huge shout out to Shaili_fyre for the generous offer of possibly making this fic into a podfic!!!

A week had passed since Grogus... artistic input. And Din still groans inwardly at the thought of it. Not to say that he didnt think the drawing was sweet, but why it all had to happen as it did - _with the Mand'alor right there_ \- still makes him wince.  
  
The kid at least hadn't caused anymore chaos since their "talk", although Din had been making a point of avoiding Jaster. _Well_ , he mused, _I wouldn't exactly call it avoiding, just - politely keeping a distance_. As much as Jaster had been polite in order to cheer the kid up, Din didn't dare think too hard about what Jaster really thought about it.  
  
_Hopefully hes forgotten about it already, I'm sure my kid isnt the only one that makes bold statements like that._  
  
Din shook the thoughts away and refocused his mind, he was currently putting away a batch of blue cookies he'd cooked up for his Ad - the kid had begged for them, and Din couldn't for the life of him find where to buy them, so he taught himself how to make them instead.  
  
To which he discovered he liked baking, it was therapeutic in a way.  
  
After packing away and cleaning himself up, he ventured outside to find the womp rat in question. It was neigh time for his afternoon snack; and as much as Din was still adjusting to having regular meals himself, he wanted the kid to never go hungry again.

Although the kid wasnt where he left him. _No surprise there_ , he thought against a background twinge of panic.  
  
He approached the Ade he last saw Grogu with, "hey" he spoke softly, "have you seen Grogu?"  
  
The eldest, who couldn't have been more than 6 years old, smiled a toothy grin up at Din and said "he went that way" he pointed down the street "with Arla!" Din relaxed at the name, glad he wasnt off by himself.  
  
"Thank you" he bowed his head slightly, patting the kid on the head. The others waved cheerily at him as he moved off in the direction Grogu had headed, Din gave a small wave back.  
  
He kept to the slowest pace he could manage, not wanting to accidentally miss the kid in his haste. He was scanning the streets and the side roads, trying to find a point of interest that would have attracted Grogu.  
  
But they found him first, or rather, Arla did.  
  
"Din!" She called, waving excitedly when he looked over.  
  
Din walked to join her as she came over to him, "We're just about to have our afternoon tea, come and join us! Grogus all excited - although I suppose he's easy to win over with food!" She laughed brightly.  
  
Din was about to protest that they needn't include him but she kept talking, "Although Jangos cooking, and that can either mean something really good - or charcoal. But he seems to be doing alright so far..."  
  
Jango? Well, that couldn't be too bad, even if he felt awkward at the thought of an Ad (even if he was old enough to be classed as an adult) preparing him some food - _that_ , he felt, _was always the job of the elders to prepare for the young_.  
  
_If they really insist on having me there too, I'll repay them,_ he settled in his mind as they arrived inside the Mereel/Fett house hold.  
  
"Din! I'm glad you could join us!" Jaster greeted.  
  
 _Oh kriff, the little womp rats a sneaky little thing_. Although Din couldn't be too hard on him, he most likely just sniffed out the food.  
  
"Please. You needn't include me, but if you're happy to have Grogu here thats awfully kind of you" Din tried his best not to stammer.  
  
Although his politeness wasn't met with the reaction he had hoped for, Jasters face fell into a frown. "No, we insist. I know it's a bit sudden, but we usually like to dine with other familys as a way of introduction, although we're a bit late to the mark here. But dont feel you need to stay if this is uncomfortable..."  
  
_Oh. Well that made alot more sense._ Din felt a creep of shame at his assumptions.  
  
"No, no. I'm touched by your generosity, and I would love to join you all." He quickly added, "I was just making sure..." he subtly tipped his head at Grogu "he can be a little beggar".  
  
That shifted the mood back, Jaster laughed brightly. "No no, not at all. Hes been very polite. But hes always welcome here, as are you." He patted Din on the shoulder.  
  
Din bowed his head in silent thanks, "I would at least like to insist on returning the favour. Whenever you're all free next."  
  
Jaster smiled warmly at him and looked towards his own Ade. "That's not necessary, but we certainly wouldnt turn down such an opportunity."  
  
Din smiled back, "then its settled, I would like to host you all soon, just let me know when you're all free next."  
  
And just as Din had successfully collected himself, Jaster placed a hand on the side of Dins face and stroked gently with his thumb.  
  
"You're a good man Din" Jaster spoke quietly, before letting go and turning to help his son at the stove.  
  
Din had completed short-cricuted. Mind buzzing from the heat of Jasters hand to his words. And while deep down he knew he was most likely just being polite, that didnt stop the butterflies from attacking his stomach.  
  
He must have been stood in a daze for a moment too long as Arla gently led him to the table next to Grogu, "Here, sit and make yourself comfortable".  
  
He nodded meekly, and shot a small smile at Grogu, who wiggled his ears happily.  
  
They finished up serving out the food, a light traditional meal by Mandalorian standards - but still smelled deliciously of spices that caught Dins attention.  
  
To Dins pride, Grogu waited without being prompted for everyone to settle down with their own food before tucking into his plate - the kid was picking up on manners easily and Din was beyond proud.  
  
Din hummed approvingly around his first bite. He swallowed and nodded, "This is delicious, perfectly cooked. Thank you."  
  
Jango beamed at the praise, and Jaster spoke as he slung an arm around his son "it's his speciality, hes been wanting to make this for some time now, so I let him have the reigns for today."  
  
Grogu let out a loud "Mmmhhh" in response and they chuckled. "I knew you'd approve" Jango teased.  
  
They ate with comfortable chatter, swapping stories and Jaster talking proudly of his Ade, and Din doing the same for his bean.  
  
Grogu attempted to tell his own story, pinching fingers together in a jaw type motion while pretending to zap it with the other hand. Din knew what he was trying to say.  
  
"I think he wants me to tell you about the Krayt Dragon I killed." Din spoke with a flustered smile.

"You killed a Krayt dragon??!! Stars, please tell!" Arla nearly yelled, with nods of approval from the others.  
  
"Sure." And Din recounted his battle on Tattooine, adding more detail when the kid prompted. The others listened in rapt silence, only speaking up to ask the odd question.  
  
"That's incredible!" Jango whispered in awe as Din finished the retelling, Arla nodded quickly in agreement.  
  
"First, you save a fondling from the clutches of the Imps, and then you take on a whole Krayt Dragon and come out with nothing but scratches" Jaster praised with an awed look, "True Mandokarla" He added on softly, holding eye contact with Din.  
  
Din blushed and ducked his head in a fluster, mumbling a thanks. He missed the look the two older Ade gave each other at their fathers praise.  
  
"I most certainly made the right decision having you on my field team then" Jaster spoke more lightly, standing up to help his son clear the table.  
  
"Thank you... Jaster" Din stammered, but quickly stood up. "Here, let me help." He reached to start clearing the table.  
  
"Absolutely not. You're our guest, please relax." Jasters tone hardend, but there was still a bright smile on his face.  
  
○○○○  
  
They stayed for longer than they'd ever planned to, Din found himself completely relaxing and joining in with friendly conversation. Finding himself at true ease for the first time in a long while.  
  
There was a point of horror for Din, however, when Arla proudly showed Din the drawing Grogu created the other week had been stuck on their fridge. That was the only point in the night he felt like bolting. But they all spoke fondly of it, and Din noticed Jaster becoming flustered at the talk of it, quietly insisting his Ade were teasing him.  
  
But it didnt seem to be a sore or embarrasing topic for Jaster, which Din was surprised to learn.  
  
They chatted late into the night, and soon figured they needed to part ways before they truely saw the night through - and Grogu had already fallen asleep in the crook of Dins arm.  
  
Polite farewells and thanks were shared, but Din found himself alot more at ease leaving. Feeling like he was truely welcome there.  
  
And Jaster had insisted on walking him home.  
  
"Thank you for joining us, it's been an absolute pleasure having you both round" Jaster smiled.  
  
"No - thank you! It's been a lovely evening and we've both enjoyed ourselves. And I still insist on returning the gesture." Din spoke softly.  
  
"We'd all like that alot." Jaster looked away almost shyly. "And it was most impressive hearing about your stories Din, I'm really lucky to have you here and to know you."  
  
Din flustered, the barrage of compliments that Jaster had given him through the night had rendered him speachless - _what do I say??_  
  
"I'm grateful to be here" he decided on, brushing the compliment off with a shrug, "I think we can both safely say this is home now."  
  
_But he complimented me, me! Don't be too cold Djarin.._.  
  
"And I'm glad I've met you too. I know I've probably taken up more time than necessary with you, but I do enjoy our time together."  
  
 _Ahk! Was that too much???_  
  
Thankfully they had arrived at Dins hut, so he could hide and never show his face again. But Jaster acted first.  
  
Before Din could catch on to what was happening, Jaster had pulled him into a light keldabe, one hand stroking the back of Dins head softly.  
  
"Never. You could never take up too much of my time Din. Don't ever be a stranger." Jaster spoke the next bit so quietly that it had Din second guessing if he had heard it at all,  
  
"I want to see you more often."  
  
And Din could never deny a request like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one wasnt entirely Grogus fault, he truly did go for a more subtle approach.
> 
> I'll be honest, I didnt have a plan for this chapter. I wrote it out and just let the story write itself!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and your continued support!!

Din learnt fast that this clan loved their celebrations! It took them a while to rope Din into joining one of their parties; and even now, Din still felt most comfortable on the outskirts and quietly watching in. 

But more surprisingly; Grogu was the same. Not wanting to leave his Buirs side in the foray, and getting spooked at louder noises and the sounds of raised voices. The other Ade were eventually able to get Grogu to relax, and they played in a spot a way from the main party - which was great in Dins book, as it gave him a reason to be away from the huddles of people, stating that he wanted to not only keep an eye on his kid, but he'd also watch over the others to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble.   
  
The party had been in full swing for a good portion of the night when Din was pulled off by a member of his field team, who was blathering that Din absoultely must recount how he managed to take on a team of demagolka single handedly.   
  
Din went with it, figured he could appease them and be back with his child in no time. The retelling was fairly simple, and his audience were mostly tipsy if not drunk already. He didnt have to say too much as the cheers and laughter, along with the aforementioned vod jumping in to tell a point - but Din didnt mind, he'd never liked being in the centre of attention.   
  
Once the attention slipped from him and he was able to sneak away without notice, he did. But the gaggle of Ade had moved on, along with his son, by the time he was able to reach them.   
  
He walked around the outskirts, knowing they shouldnt have travelled to far - or maybe they'd been shoo'ed off to bed. The Ade liked to have big sleepovers on nights of celebration, and Grogu sometimes joined them.  
  
He didn't have to ponder too long, as he quickly spotted Jaster sat alone with Grogu next to a small pond.   
  
"Buuu!" The child wailed as he approached, waving his arms to be picked up.   
  
Din raised him up and held him against his chest, "What's the matter?" Din spoke to the child as he settled next to Jaster, glancing in his direction. 

The child snivelled as Jaster reached over to pet the back of the kids head. Turning to din he spoke, "the Ad'ikas came into the centre of the party for some reason or other, and unfortunately, this one was caught in a brawl between two elders. He was kicked" he gave a quick reassuring smile to Din, "hes okay, and it wasnt on purpose. But I did cuss the offender out, hes been put in his place."   
  
"Thank you" Din smiled at him.   
  
"I tried to calm him down but he became spooked after that, I needed to take him to a quiet spot. Hes calmed down since but its probably best not to take him back." Jaster continued.   
  
"Hmm" Din agreed, he couldn't blame the poor child. Din scritched between the kids ears absentmindedly, and he was slowly calming down. "Hes not always been fond of large gatherings anyway. You can head back if you want, I can take it from here." He added.   
  
Jaster shook his head, "No. I'd rather stay here. I was developing a headache anyway" he grinned humorously.   
  
Din reached up and removed his helmet. He still hesitated when doing so, but it was slowly becoming easier and an accepted fact of his new life.   
  
Him and Jaster had fallen into a a comfortable friendship in recent weeks. They'd met up a fair amount times, both official and unofficial buisness. Jaster had even taken it upon himself to turn up at Dins place sometimes, and Din found he liked those moments the most.   
  
Din tried his best not to think too hard on the friendship? Relationship? He still held alot of feelings towards Jaster, something that he had eventually accepted about himself. But he never brought it up in fear of ruining what they already had.   
  
The kid, to which was no suprise to Din, was ecstatic that him and Jaster were hanging out more. Always excitedly joining in their conversation, and was once again back to his antics of finding ways for the 2 to meet. But Din found he no longer minded, he was happy to humor the child now.   
  
"What did they rope you into back there? I was going to come to find you but figured I'd leave you to it for now" Jaster asked with a knowing grin, he was fully aware that being in the centre of attention was always met with annoyance on Dins part.   
  
Din sighed, letting his weariness show though. "They just wanted a retelling of our last mission. They pretty much filled in the story for me so I probably wasn't needed for the retelling anyway" he jested.   
  
Jaster chuckled, "that's a bonus at least, they do like to compete to be the loudest in the vicinity."   
  
It was Dins turn to laugh, "I thought I was doing well hiding from the masses tonight." He shook his head, "I dont know how you all manage it, I'm not capable of this much social interaction." He admitted quietly.   
  
Jaster moved closer and directed Dins head to his shoulder, stroking his hair. "Not everyone is, dont let it stress you out. And you're not being rude, if that's what you're worrying about."   
  
Din hummed. It was all he could manage against the barrage of emotions filling his chest at the touch. Jaster had been doing that alot lately, playing with Dins hair. As if he was aware of the effect it had on him.   
  
Grogu took that moment to bury his head into Dins elbow, yawning all the while.   
  
"Come back to mine, I'll make us some caff. Looks like the little one could do with a nap." Jaster spoke, moving slowly to get to his feet.   
  
Din nodded, "but wont they miss the presence of the Mand'alor?" He gestured with a nod of his head towards the party, a sly grin on his face.   
  
Jaster snorted. "I hope not, I spend enough time dealing with them as it is"   
  
○○○○  
  
They'd arrived at Jasters place, both his Ade still out with the party.   
  
"Here, bring him through, let him sleep." Jaster led Din by the elbow.   
  
Din chose not to focus on the fact that Jaster had led him to his bedroom, and watched as Jaster flustered with some pillows and blankets, and arranging them in the middle of the bed.   
  
He nodded his head in a come hither motion, and as Din approached he reached out for a now sleeping Grogu. He allowed Jaster to take him.   
  
The kid was gently placed amongst the pillows and blankets, letting out a pleased hum in his sleep.   
  
Once he was settled, Jaster led Din back to the kitchen, brewing some Caff for them.   
  
They'd settled into comfortable conversation, and Din noted how much more open he was starting to become. A thought that should have alarmed him, he was never one to talk openly and much less offer information on himself.   
  
But it felt right with Jaster.   
  
"I've asked about your family, and you don't have to answer this if you're not comfortable, but do you or have you had a partner - in the courting sense - I'd hate for you to be astray from anyone, if theres anyone youd like us to find..." Jaster said sincerely.   
  
Din did his best not flush at the question, another thing he'd been getting better at - schooling his emotions without the helmet.   
  
"No. I had - a partner of such, but that ended long before I even met the kid. It's just me and him. Not that I've had the time for such a relation with my bounty hunting." He answered softly. His fingers drumming against his long empty cup absentmindedly.   
  
"Your life isnt completely dedicated to work now, have you thought of settling down? I'm sure Grogu would like that too!" He reached over and stroked the knuckles of one of Dins hands, still the movement.   
  
There was nothing he could do to hide the evident flustered rising up his face. He dropped his gaze to the table, not trusting himself to look up at Jaster.   
  
"Well..." he stammered, "I..."   
  
What semblance of calm mind he had left was spent trying to figure out the meaning of Jaster words. _Is he aware of Grogus little stunts? Or, maker, can he sense my own feelings? What if hes just toying with me and thinks the whole situation is pitiful? No, Jasters too kind for that... I think. Or maybe hes just being sincere, a friend looking out for a friend..._  
  
 _Yes, Djarin, we'll go with that._   
  
"I'm sorry, that was really personal. Ignore me, I overstepped." Jaster held his hands up and waved the conversation off.   
  
Din was going to protest that it was okay, but he also didn't feel brave enough to talk about it with Jaster - even if he could find the words.   
  
Din shook his head and gave a small smile. "Its fine. I'm just not very adept in that department" he attempted some humour.   
  
"Hmm. Me neither" Jaster chuckled, waving a hand in front of himself, "obviously".   
  
Jaster was far better at steering the conversation, and they eventually fell back into easier talk.   
  
It was some time before Din rubbed at his eyes sleepily, just becoming aware of how tired he was. Jaster seemed to feel the same.   
  
"Maker. We've been chatting for hours Din. We have a couple of hours before sunrise." He said wearily, but through a smile.   
  
"Yes we should probably wrap this up. It's been nice though, dont think I've talked so much in one sitting" Din stood from his place at the table.   
  
"Its nice to see you open up, means you're comfortable" he patted Din on the shoulder.   
  
Din made for the door and was about to say his farewells when Jaster grabbed his wrist and nodded towards his room.   
  
_Wha- oh, **Grogu!**_   
  
"Can you tell I'm tired? He'd never let me live it down if I left him here." Din gave a small laugh.   
  
The kid was still sparko, sprawled out in his makeshift nest and looking all the world content. Din hesitated to pick him up at the peaceful look spread on his face.   
  
"Din"   
  
He turned and faced Jaster, who looked rather sheepish.   
  
"Stay the night. You're tired, and itll save waking him." He nodded to Grogu.   
  
His brain short circuted. "I- I dont want to take your space."   
  
Jaster shrugged, "you wouldn't be, theres plenty of space. But I dont want to make you uncomfortable, I'm happy to sleep in lounge tonight. At least I can check when my Ade get back."   
  
"I couldn't ask you to do that, I refuse to kick you to the sofa-"   
  
"I mean... I'm happy to share the space, either side of Grogu..." _I dont think I've ever seen him so flustered,_ Din thought, _it's cute._   
  
"Sure." Din breathed finally. Not trusting himself to argue the point, "but only if you're..."   
  
"Yes, of course.. "   
  
"Okay... thanks" Din smiled sheepishly.   
  
The promptly turned away from each other and stripped off their armour and kute, it was a good thing Din made a habit of wearing a t-shirt and shorts under his suit.   
  
He made for the bed and took under the covers next to Grogu. Jaster had seemed to relax again and was smiling at Din.   
  
"Please tell me if I'm being too much." Jaster whispered.   
  
"I would." Din smirked, "but this is fine. I'm fine."   
  
Din placed a hand close to Grogu, not quite touching as to disturb him, but enough to feel his presence.   
  
He closed his eyes, and he melted when he felt Jaster cup his face with a hand and began lightly running his fingers through his hair.   
  
Din quickly drifted off into sleep, and missed a quiet "Good night, Din'ika."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting bolder!
> 
> Next chapter: Din will be the one to make the move.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The story comes to a resolution! I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> TW: Injury mention

Din looped an arm around Jaster and let him lean against him. They'd arrived back after an almost unsuccessful mission, and while Din had escaped with a few grazes and bruises, Jaster was in worse shape.   
  
Jaster leaned heavily against Dins side, trying not to put pressure on his broken ankle. While none of his injuries were life threatening, the worst of it being his broken ribs and ankle, he'd lost a fair bit of blood - which was thankfully quickly remedied by the on board medic. 

"The offer still stands for me to carry you" Din joked half seriously.   
  
"Pfft. I'm fine. Stop your worrying." Jaster wheezed, prompting Din to rolls his eyes. But he didnt push it further.   
  
They'd gotten closer since their night together - which ended with Grogu squealing with delight, promptly waking them both up - and Din certainly felt a sense of pride and warmth at the thought of Jaster trusting him enough to sleep beside him.   
  
It had started off a chain of events where they would regularly visit each other and stay up talking, or keeping each other company while doing chores or cleaning their armour.   
  
And a few more times where Din had ended up falling asleep next to Jaster, including the one time without Grogu - Jango had insisted he'd look after the child much to Dins confusion, but it was nice to see them bonding.   
  
They'd gotten closer physically as well, keldabes becoming a normal interaction between the pair along with Jasters playing with Dins hair - _Jaster has definetly figured that this is a weakness of mine_. Something Din attempted in return in a bold moment, and Jaster had responded positively to Dins relief.   
  
They'd finally made it back to Jasters place. It was slow going, but Din was patient, guiding him in gently and helping him onto his bed.   
  
"I've got some supplies from the medic, I can patch up your ankle and ribs." Din motioned, sorting out the bag of supplies.   
  
"I don't need a nurse" Jaster grumbled, still bitter from the mission.   
  
"Oh. Sure" Din made an exagerative show of picking up his things, "if you insist." He made a slow movement towards the door, calling Jasters bluff.   
  
Jaster huffed, "no, come here." He held out his arms to Din.   
  
Din rolled his eyes at him, but followed his orders. Collapsing down on the bed besides Jaster, an arm slung over his chest.   
  
"I'm patching you up, and I'm going to look after you, you dont get a say in this Mand'alor." Din stated firmly.   
  
Jaster chuckled, "yes sir" he placed a light kiss to the crown of Dins head. "You're too good to me."   
  
Din sighed at the kiss, feeling his face heat up. But it was short lived, "Hmm. You wouldnt be in this state if we hadnt been separated" Din admonished.   
  
"Are you saying I cant look after myself?" Jaster said, putting on a poor attempt at an offended look.   
  
"No I am not. Just that I should have been there for you".   
  
Jaster waved his hand, "Be quiet. Stop taking the blame for things that aren't your fault, and stop talking like I'm on my death bed - it's just a few broken bones." With the same hand, he flicked Dins forehead.   
  
Din swatted his hand away and stood back up, moving to arrange the medical supplies.   
  
"Your armor is going to need to come off" he said absentmindedly, locating the pieces he needed.   
  
"Oh Din'ika, you're making me blush. At least buy me dinner first" Jaster winked.   
  
Dins ears rang as the blush crept up the sides of his face, staring firecly into the wall opposite him. _This was another thing,_ Jaster would say the most ridiculous statements in order to make Din blush. But Din learnt quickly it wasnt to make fun off him, however he'd still yet to figure out a decent comeback for the comments.   
  
Jaster grinned slyly at the flustered look on Dins face, and Din was proud that he was able to turn a sharp look back at Jaster "I can break a few more bones if you like." But there was no venom in the joke, and it certainly wasnt a threat.   
  
"Hmm. That's not very romantic." But he did start to remove his armour, Din stepping in to help where he struggled. "You've got to learn some better pick up lines Din'ika".   
  
Once the armour was off, Din set about gently moving his under clothes to better access the injuries. "I don't need pick up lines, I'm not trying to pick anyone up." He lied.   
  
Jaster was becoming more forward with his comments and actions, and Din was losing any doubt that Jaster returned his feelings. Not that Din would ever talk about his own, he'd always been one to show it through actions.   
  
_Like now._   
  
Jaster laughed loudly, "ouch that hurts" he pouted at Din, "Are you saying you don't love me back?"   
  
Jaster flinched as his own words registered, turning sheepish and looking away from Din. "That was a bit forward, obviously I'm still full of adrena-"   
  
Din cut him off. Cupping Jasters face, he pulled him into a soft kiss. Becoming light headed at the contact, but before he had a chance to worry about being too forward, Jaster gently kissed back kneading into the back of Dins head with a hand to pull him in closer.  
  
Jaster hummed as they pulled apart, both breathless at the short contact. He leaned his forehead against Dins, rubbing a thumb over his bottom lip. 

They both smiled contentedly at each other, befote Jaster pulled Din back in by the chin - but was interrupted by a loud squeal from the doorway.   
  
Din spun around to find the child clapping his hands gleefully. "Sorry, hes too fast! I didnt want to interupt" Arla called from the other room, but not making a move to appear.   
  
Grogu started babbling happy at Din as he approached. "I'm glad someone approves" Jaster grinned, petting a long ear as Din sat down next to him with the kid.   
  
The child nodded vigorously as if he understood the sentiment, his eyes darting between the two Mandalorians.   
  
Din quirked an eyebrow at the child, not saying anything.   
  
_The little womp rat always gets his way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have had writing it! And that this finale was worth it!
> 
> Thank you all for amazing support through this, I never thought in a million years any one would even read my work! So thank you!
> 
> I'm planning to write a continuation of this story, it might not be for a few weeks but it will be focused at some point in the future when they're comfortably in a serious relationship - it's going to be interesting to write that dynamic!
> 
> Once again, thank you to all of you!!


End file.
